When You Look Same Like His Father
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Ada saat di mana Rokuzou melihat Kunikida sama seperti ayahnya ... / special for Kunikida's birthday, otanjoubi omedetou!


Kunikida menangkup tangannya di depan dada, mendoakan seseorang yang telah tertidur di bawah batu nisan di depannya. Iris hijau keabuannya menutup, menandakan khusyuknya doa yang ia ucapkan dalam hati. Tak lama, irisnya terbuka. Sembari menatap batu nisan di depannya, ia menghela napas.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, Rokuzou?"

Angin Yokohama mulai berhembus, membawa Kunikida pada ingatan masa lalu, tentang sosok Taguchi Rokuzou, yang terlalu segar seolah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi pada kemarin hari.

**~o~**

**When You Look Same Like His Father**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[Little note: special for Kunikida's birthday. Otanjoubi Omedetou!]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

_"Jadi sebenarnya kenapa kau kemari, Megane?" suara Rokuzou tiba-tiba terdengar diantara suara ketikan keyboard yang sedari awal sudah mengisi ruang. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar komputer, namun ia tahu Kunikida masih di tempat ini—sudah sejak 20 menit lalu, tanpa melakukan apapun, membiarkan Rokuzou berkutat dengan pekerjaannya._

_"Apa salah jika aku mengunjungimu?" Kunikida bertanya balik. "Omong-omong di mana sakelar lampu?—di sini gelap sekali, lama-lama matamu bisa rusak kalau terus-terusan menatap layar komputer di tempat gelap!"_

_"Tidak juga, sih—oi, jangan nyalakan lampunya!"_

_Kunikida yang sebenarnya sudah menemukan sakelar lampu sejak tadi tidak mengindahkan teriakan pemuda yang ia asuh itu. Sakelar lampu ditekan, dan seketika ruang kerja milik Rokuzou menjadi terang benderang. Semua bisa terlihat sekarang—dan berantakan, khas kamar para remaja lelaki normal di luar sana, meskipun sebenarnya ini bukanlah sebuah kamar._

_"Astaga, kapan terakhir kali kamu membersihkan tempat ini, sih?"_

_"Berisik! Sudah kubilang jangan nyalakan lampunya, kan?!"_

_"Bersihkan tempat ini sekarang! Ini berantakan sekali!"_

_"Pekerjaanku masih banyak!"_

_"Itu bisa menyusul nanti! Bersihkan sekarang!"_

_Rokuzou mendengus kasar. Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mulai memunguti barang-barang yang tercecer di lantai—kebanyakan berkas-berkas yang mungkin milik kliennya. Kunikida memperhatikannya, memastikan Rokuzou melakukan tanggung jawabnya dengan benar. Sesekali maniknya melirik tangki akuarium berisi ikan arwana yang terletak di tengah ruangan, dekat komputer milik Rokuzou yang sepertinya tidak pernah dimatikan barang sehari saja._

_Hewan yang entah didapat Rokuzou dari mana itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Tangkinya juga tidak kotor—selain makan-tidur-bekerja di depan komputernya, pemuda itu rajin merawat ikannya juga, agaknya. Well, itu hal bagus, setidaknya untuk ukuran orang seperti Rokuzou._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Rokuzou mengenyit ketika tiba-tiba Kunikida mengambil sapu. Kunikida melirik._

_"Membantumu."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Kau ada pekerjaan, kan?" tanya Kunikida datar. "Setidaknya kau bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu lebih cepat nanti—dan oh, kau sudah makan? Aku bisa memasak kalau kau belum makan."_

_Rokuzou terdiam. Ia menatap Kunikida, sedikit bingung. "Kau ..."_

_"Ya?"_

_"Ah, Tidak. Tidak jadi—omong-omong kau tidak perlu masak, soalnya aku bisa bikin mi instan sendiri."_

_Berikutnya tidak ada balasan dari Kunikida, jadi mereka berdua lanjut membersihkan ruangan itu sampai benar-benar rapi—bagi Kunikida, karena Rokuzou sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan kebersihan tempat sendiri, kecuali dengan ikan arwana itu._

_~o~_

_"Kau mau pulang?" melihat Kunikida beranjak ketika ruangan milik Rokuzou sudah rapi membuat si pemilik ruangan kembali mengernyitkan dahi._

_Kunikida menoleh, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak."_

_"Lalu?"_

_Kunikida tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat dahi Rokuzou makin mengernyit bingung._

_Karena pria yang bersangkutan tidak segera kembali, maka Rokuzou memilih untuk kembali berkutat di depan monitor komputernya, kali ini tanpa mematikan lampu karena terlalu malas untuk meraih sakelar. 15 menit berselang, tiba-tiba suara pintu dibuka terdengar, diikuti oleh langkah kaki yang terdengar samar._

_"Oh, sudah kembali?" Rokuzou bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Namun tiba-tiba hidungnya menangkap sesuatu. Pemuda itu sontak menoleh. "A-apa yang—"_

_"Bahan makanan yang minggu lalu kuberikan padamu belum ada berkurang—apa lagi sayur-sayurannya, beruntung belum ada yang membusuk," Kunikida meletakan semangkuk besar berisi sup sayuran dan semangkuk nasi di atas salah satu meja, kemudian beralih pada Rokuzou. "Makan dulu—dan habiskan sayurnya."_

_"Oi, oi, aku—"_

_"Kebanyakan makan mi instan itu nggak baik buat kesehatanmu, apalagi aku yakin kau jarang tidur ataupun keluar dari sini."_

_"Hei—"_

_"Makan, cepat."_

_Lagi, Rokuzou mendengus. "Kau mirip ayahku," gumamnya pelan sambil menghampiri meja tempat Kunikida meletakan makanannya. "Ugh ..."_

_Kunikida melirik. "Jarang makan sayur?"_

_"Nyaris nggak pernah—kalau dulu cuman saat Ayah pulang kerja dan masih punya tenaga buat masak."_

_"Kalau begitu kau harus makan sekarang—astaga, pantas kau pucat sekali ..."_

_"Apa hubungannya pucat dengan makan sayur?!"_

_"Sudah, makan saja sana." Kunikida menutup ucapannya dengan lirikan tajam, mengisyaratkan Rokuzou untuk segera memakan makanannya._

_Rokuzou merutuk dalam hati, kemudian dengan setengah hati meraih sendok dan segera makan._

_Untuk sesaat hanya ada suara denting sendok yang sesekali beradu dengan mangkuk. Rokuzou fokus pada makanannya, dan Kunikida mulai membuka catatannya—entah untuk melihat jadwal hari ini atau apapun, entahlah, Rokuzou tidak terlalu peduli._

_~o~_

_"Hei, Megane ..." Rokuzou memanggil di sela-sela kunyahannya. Kunikida melirik, mengalihkan atensinya sejenak dari buku catatannya._

_"Hm?"_

_"Kau ... yang memasak ini?" tanya Rokuzou pelan._

_Kunikida mengangguk. "Kenapa?"_

_Rokuzou tersenyum kecil. "Rasanya seperti buatan ayahku," ucapnya._

_"Begitukah?"_

_"Hmm ..."_

_Rokuzou kembali melahap makanannya. Kunikida kembali meniliki buku catatannya. "Aku pikir ... kamu paling nggak suka kalau seseorang menyebut-nyebut ayahmu?"_

_"Itu kalau orang lain," ucap Rokuzou. "Kalau dari diriku sendiri ... aku rasa tidak masalah."_

_Kunikida mangut-mangut. "Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu, ya? Aku harus pergi sebentar lagi—ada janji temu, tapi aku takut tidak ada yang mengawasimu menghabiskan sayuran itu nanti."_

_Tiba-tiba Rokuzou berhenti menyendok sayur. Pemuda itu meletakan sendoknya agak keras di dalam mangkuk, membuat Kunikida seketika menoleh._

_"Roku—"_

_"Kenapa ..." Rokuzou menggumam. "Kenapa ... hari ini kau mirip sekali dengan Ayah?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Kau datang, membantuku membersihkan ruangan ini, lalu membuatkanku makan siang ..." Rokuzou menggigit bibir bawahnya, "... kemudian berkata akan pergi ... Kau tahu, ayahku juga melakukan itu, sebelum akhirnya dia tidak pernah pulang lagi ..._

_"Kau tidak akan 'pergi' juga, kan, Megane? Aku tidak mau kehilangan 'ayahku' lagi ..."_

_._

_._

_._

Itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir Kunikida melihat Rokuzou dalam keadaan seperti itu, karena setelahnya anak itu menolak untuk ditemui lagi. Kunikida tahu ia tidak berhak protes, hingga ia hanya sekedar menanggung biaya hidup Rokuzou dan beberapa kali mengirimkan email berisikan, _[Jangan lupa makan sayur dan tidurlah yang cukup]_. Entah pesan itu dibacanya atau tidak, Kunikida tidak tahu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu, ya?" Kunikida beranjak. "Maaf juga, karena belum bisa jadi sosok ayah yang baik buatmu."

Angin berhembus lagi kala Kunikida mulai melangkah, seolah mengantarkan kepergian pria itu dari nisan batu berukirkan "Taguchi Rokuzou" itu.

**-end-**

**Pertama-tama saya mo ngucapin, otanjoubi omedetou, Kunikida :"D**

**Vira sebenernya udah lama banget pen bikin fic tentang Om Kuni sama coretanaknyacoret si Rokuzou ini, tapi baru sekarang kesampean (diriku baru sadar Kunikida ultahnya hari ini, kirain September :"D).**

**Kirain ga bakalan sempet ngepublish hari ini, soalnya PERJUSA. Tapi karena kita boleh pulang bentar ke asrama, akhirnya bisa publish hari ini T...T**

**Btw ... Makasih udah baca, dan mari bertemu lagi kapan-kapan :D**

**[p.s.: buat Kunikida Doppo di real life, selamat ulang tahun, dan semoga tenang di alam sana ...]**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
